Long-Term Evolution-Unlicensed (LTE-U) is an adaptation of the LTE standard that operates in unlicensed frequency bands. As currently defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), LTE-U targets 5 GHz and other unlicensed frequency bands. In addition, other unlicensed wireless wide area networks, including Licensed Assisted Access (LAA) and MulteFire, also use frequency bands in the 5 GHz range. As a consequence, LTE-U, LAA, MulteFire, and other unlicensed wireless wide area network technologies, operate in some of the same frequency bands defined for the IEEE 802.11 or Wi-Fi® standard, e.g., the 5 GHz frequency bands. The spectrum overlap between unlicensed wireless wide area networks and Wi-Fi can present spectrum access and interference problems for Wi-Fi and wireless access points for LTE-U, LAA, MulteFire, etc. that are concurrently operating within transmission range of each other in a given geographical region. Presently, there is no generally accepted, standardized channel assignment/selection protocol to mitigate interference between the concurrently operating unlicensed wireless wide area networks and Wi-Fi access points.